


Artful and Unknowing

by keitheaverage



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Music as Magic, big bard energy, magical tugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitheaverage/pseuds/keitheaverage
Summary: Everyone's got a little bit of magic in them. It just manifests in ways we don't always notice.





	Artful and Unknowing

**Author's Note:**

> To preface: I’ve been interested for a while in toying with the headcanon of Tugger having some semblance of magical power, albeit an amount so minor that even he isn’t aware of it. I imagine that his abilities are mostly song/dance-based and when executed properly, fill everyone in vicinity with funky fresh vibes, and sometimes have a sort of…aphrodisiac-like effect on those listening. But only those in the tribe with a keen eye for magic really know that it’s magic at all.
> 
> Since he’s not at peak power per se, he can’t exactly manipulate anyone’s emotions or movements like Macavity, but hearing him sing/seeing him dance will hit you with the biggest urge to sing along and boogie down. Nobody’s really being controlled against their will, they just now feel a huge swell of confidence that they just want to loudly express.
> 
> I’ve also been seeing a few good posts on Tumblr lately noticing parallels between Tugger’s and Macavity’s choreography in the 2016 revival show, so I decided to incorporate a little bit of that as well. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!!

Every time that the Rum Tum Tugger performs, his audience (mostly kittens, though the occasional adult queen or tom could be spotted among the crowd as well) seems to become curiously captivated; every note, every movement, every well-placed hip-thrust filling each of them with utmost euphoria. And this truly amazing feeling he passes onto them inspires the most overwhelming urge to dance, to sing, or to, in some more extreme cases…_be fruitful and multiply._

But hey, he’s attractive! He’s sensual! He’s literally wiggling his arse and crotch in everyone’s face, _someone’s_ bound to get a little hot and bothered in that sort of situation, especially at an event as joyous as the Jellicle Ball. As far as everyone’s concerned, his vibes are simply _that_ infectious.

While he’s no Mr. Mistoffelees, it became clear to the older cats of the tribe that Tugger possessed his own formidable level of magic. However it would appear that this whole time, he’s just been…completely unaware that he even has it. Every trick and spell he unwittingly casts can be easily explained away with it just being a coincidence. Or a trick of the light. Or him just being _that_ attractive and charismatic so of _course_ the other Jellicle cats can’t help but dance and sing along with all of his performances in perfect sync despite not knowing the music or choreography beforehand.

His so-called “stage presence” doesn’t quite capture the tribe elders, however–it is indeed magic, they’ve concluded, but it’s still weak by most Jellicle standards and doesn’t effect them at all–and his insufferably cocky attitude and writhing about only causes them to shake their heads in prudish disdain.

But what’s more, they’re…_concerned._ Macavity had once displayed this talent too, after all; using it first for similarly trivial gains, slowly climbing up the ladder of his own potential before reaching the final rung and achieving the ability to completely control a cat’s body and mind to do his own bidding. Had he even the slightest bit of his eldest brother’s fiendish intentions, Tugger could prove to become a similar or even bigger threat to the cats of London. Or even the whole of London itself, should he put his mind to it.

Thankfully their lineage, as well as the scope of their respective abilities, were where the similarities between Tugger and Macavity ended–where Macavity was a ruthless sociopath, using his own former tribe members as mindless puppets to do his dirty work without losing a wink of sleep over it, Tugger only seemed concerned with occasionally surrounding himself with companions to shower him with praise and affection that maintained his swollen ego, leaving the ones who refused to do so with no more than a good-natured shrug and an _“Oh well, your loss!” _

It was decided that so long as he was surrounded by a loving family and friends who could oblige his brash but otherwise harmless behavior, they had no reason to fear that the tom would turn to darkness and use his magic to cause harm. Even so, precautions have to be taken, and it was agreed among those aware of it that the the truth of the tom’s true power had to be kept hush-hush. Even if Tugger himself was incapable of posing such a threat on his own, there were forces out there–Macavity included–who may seek to take advantage of the situation should word of it get out.

And may the Everlasting Cat help them all should that day ever come.


End file.
